


恐龙铲屎官是这样炼成的

by OceansBreeze



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: 侏罗纪世界梗，之所以要用这个梗是因为欧文跟星爵是一个演员，没错，我还脑补过欧文领着他的迅猛龙跳傻子舞哈哈哈哈承认复联4的事实的前提下改写结局，相信我这次真的是HE！！再多说一句，侏罗纪系列笔者也有段时间没看了，剧情有些记不清了，所以基本上都是放飞自我的剧情，跟侏罗纪公园、侏罗纪世界电影关系不大，但会有点联系。笔者本人也不是古生物专业，对古生物纯属感兴趣，文中涉及的一些与恐龙相关的解说摘自百度百科以及笔者凭借记忆中小时候看的科普书、纪录片的内容还有一些自己的猜想，如果有错误或不恰当的地方欢迎大家指出。那么我们现在开始咯？





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 侏罗纪世界梗，之所以要用这个梗是因为欧文跟星爵是一个演员，没错，我还脑补过欧文领着他的迅猛龙跳傻子舞哈哈哈哈
> 
> 承认复联4的事实的前提下改写结局，相信我这次真的是HE！！
> 
> 再多说一句，侏罗纪系列笔者也有段时间没看了，剧情有些记不清了，所以基本上都是放飞自我的剧情，跟侏罗纪公园、侏罗纪世界电影关系不大，但会有点联系。笔者本人也不是古生物专业，对古生物纯属感兴趣，文中涉及的一些与恐龙相关的解说摘自百度百科以及笔者凭借记忆中小时候看的科普书、纪录片的内容还有一些自己的猜想，如果有错误或不恰当的地方欢迎大家指出。
> 
> 那么我们现在开始咯？

原本打算早上赖床好好补个觉的Tony终于招架不住两位AI管家——Jarvis和Friday的轮翻轰炸，不情愿地从床上爬起来。尽职尽责的AI管家们用秘书般的口气提醒他今天行程表上的活动是视察在侏罗纪世界主题公园的新投资项目。Dummy笨手笨脚地端过来已经提前做好的早餐，谢天谢地，这次这个小笨蛋没有把早餐洒得到处都是。

Stark Industries目前专门从事基因、生物领域的研究，同时也在进行机械工程研发。几年前，SI投资并加入了国际基因科技公司培养“混血恐龙”的项目并提供了人力、物力、财力的支持，这个项目除了将不同品种恐龙的DNA组合以外，甚至还给恐龙加入了蜥蜴、鳄鱼、乌贼等其他动物的基因。在SI的参与之下，侏罗纪世界主题公园对现有品种的恐龙进行基因重组，培育出不少新品种的恐龙。

由Jarvis操纵的豪华敞篷超跑从VIP专用车道驶入侏罗纪世界主题公园，到达停车场后车门弹开，安全带也自动解开收起，Tony推了下自己的墨镜走出驾驶座，一名西装革履的女科学家和几名荷枪实弹的警卫早已如约等候在这里。女科学家和警卫们陪同Tony进入研究中心，穿过一条玻璃走廊后，他们将Tony引到一座温室的入口处。“迅猛龙的饲养训练有进展了吗？”Tony知道这座大棚里住着四只迅猛龙幼崽——Blue、Echo、Delta和Charlie，负责照顾它们的是一位名叫Owen·Gredy的退伍军人。大约一年前初次见到Owen时，Tony感到眼前这位能轻而易举地将四只龇牙咧嘴的迅猛龙幼崽训得服服帖帖的退伍军人有些眼熟，却又想不起究竟在哪里见过此人，印象中自己身边也没有相似面孔、相似职业的人。

“那几只迅猛龙上个月被我们转移到露天笼子那边，那四个小姑娘长大了，需要更宽敞的活动空间，当然也需要捕捉活猎物的训练。”女科学家脸上贴着标准的职业式微笑，训练有素地边吩咐警卫刷卡、指纹验证、刷脸验证打开温室外一层层厚重铁门，边向Tony解释这段时间发生在这里的变化。“迅猛龙被移走后我们在这间大棚里进行了不同品种的幼年恐龙混合饲养的尝试，当然，这些幼崽的基因也是经过强化改造，它们在成年后的体型会缩小很多，不会像没经过基因改造的同类那样长得异常庞大，但会更加强壮，对人类也更加友好。”“所以你们想要尝试用基因改造后的恐龙代替宠物狗或者鹦鹉什么的？”Tony打趣道。“这个尝试很有意思，如果还能用恐龙蛋代替鸡蛋那就更有趣了。希望在不久后的将来，我们不仅能在这里见到恐龙，还可以在大街上遛龙。”说着他跟随在女科学家身后走进温室。

一个头戴牛仔帽、身着皮夹克、脚蹬皮靴的人背对着他们蹲在草丛边，几阵窸窸窣窣的声音隐约从草丛里传出来。“别害怕Steve，没人伤害你的，出来吧。”那个人柔声说道，像是在自言自语，又像是在对草丛里的什么东西说话。从声音来判断这人大概还是个十六七岁的孩子，甚至可能还没有变声，语音还略显奶声奶气的，乍听上去还有点像个小姑娘，但从身形和语调还是能很容易地判断出是个男孩子。而且十有八九是个很可爱的男孩子。Tony在心里默默加上一句。

草丛晃动几下，一只体态娇小、身披鳞甲的恐龙幼崽从草丛里钻了出来，这只恐龙眨巴着黑豆般的眼睛，像一条小狗般冲着那个蹲着的人摇尾巴，但在看到Tony他们一行人后又立即警惕地缩回了草丛里，任凭那个人怎么哄都不肯再钻出来。“抱歉，各位能否后退一些？Steve很怕生……”蹲着的那个人有些尴尬地边站起身摘下帽子边解释道，但在看到Tony后少年惊讶地把后半句话吞了回去，直接一言不发地僵在原地。

看清楚这人的面貌后Tony有些惊讶，这人长着一张高中生模样的脸，棕褐色的柔软的卷发，还有和自己一样的焦糖色的眼眸，熟悉得过分。与初见Owen时类似，Tony对眼前这个少年也感到眼熟而且想不起在何时何地见过，不同的是这个少年让Tony眼熟到有种似曾相识的感觉与不知从何而来的亲切，这种奇怪的感觉居然还让Tony略微感到心酸，伴随着一阵骤然升起的激越情感。而且这个少年看着自己的眼神，那是一种夹杂着思念、仰慕、惊喜、后悔、无助的复杂的眼神。“Mr. Stark？”少年从嘴唇里挤出这两个词语。

Tony对这个初次见面的少年认识自己这件事并不意外，毕竟没人不认识Tony·Stark，但让他感到意外的是少年看着自己的眼神，不正常，相当不正常，而且包含着难以言说的复杂情感甚至眼中点滴闪烁，说得夸张一些点像是看到经过生离死别后又重逢的爱人。奇怪的是自己看着这个孩子也有一种似曾相识的感觉，关于第一次见到某人就感到眼熟的这正现象，网上有种挺流行的说法解释曰这暗示着两人上辈子必定有着很深的羁绊。Tony自己是坚定的无神论者，对前世之类的说法不置可否，他只是抱着看小说的心态对对待“人有前世”这种说法。

似乎是意识到什么，少年吸吸鼻子，用衣袖擦了一把眼睛，尴尬地道歉：“抱歉，是我失态，您长得很像我一个去世多年的导师……”少年说着站起身低头用手指绞着自己的衣角，他身后树丛里那只叫做Steve的小盾龙幼崽警惕地拨开枝叶探出半个身子，似乎是察觉到主人情绪波动，这只通人性的恐龙用自己的脑袋安慰般蹭蹭主人的腿，然后警惕地仰着头打量这群陌生人，仿佛知道把自己主人弄得不高兴的就是Tony，Steve弓起后背两只前爪在地上胡乱刨了几下土，又生气地冲着他嘶叫几声。

“没关系kid，”Tony拍了拍少年的肩膀，“可以告诉我你叫什么名字吗？”

“I’m、I’m、I’m Peter，Peter·Parker.”或许是因为看到偶像过于激动的原因，少年有些语无伦次地回答，但很快他找回状态开始放机关枪。“Mr. Stark我是新来的，最开始我跟着Owen叔叔学习照顾迅猛龙，后来迅猛龙们搬家后Owen叔叔也调走去照顾它们了，我就留下来开始新的课题，负责照顾住在这里的几只小恐龙，过会儿我把它们都叫出来让您看看，它们超级可爱就像一群小天使！哦对，我也是从MIT毕业的，应该算您的学弟。我知道侏罗纪世界很多新品种的恐龙都是靠您的研究成果培育出来的，我的恐龙们都是基因改造恐龙，用的就是您的研究成果，我很崇拜您，我的意思是……”说到这里Peter突然闭上喋喋不休的嘴，因为那位领头的警卫用犀利的眼神蹬着他，示意他废话太多让他赶紧闭嘴，随从的一名警卫甚至还冲着Peter比中指。

“别对孩子这么凶。”Tony不以为然地怼回去，他知道警卫们不敢把他怎么样，更何况领头那个警卫的扑克脸和女科学家别扭的假笑早就让他感到十分不爽。然后他揽着Peter的肩膀绕过女科学家和那几个警卫。“这里还有没有别的恐龙幼崽？”

“当然还有！我在这个温室里养了七八只不同品种的小恐龙，Mr. Stark您要看看它们吗？虽然它们有点害羞，但只要我在这里它们会很乐意认识个新朋友的！”Peter眉飞色舞地回答，不到一分钟前的那些不愉快统统被他抛到九霄云外。他说完拎起挂在脖子上的金属哨，Tony注意到拴着金属哨的绳子是金、红两种颜色的尼龙线编制而成的。“只要我吹哨子，其余的几只恐龙就会出现。”这么说着Peter将金属哨含在嘴里，用力吹起来。

嘟嘟——！！伴随着一阵清脆的哨音，，一道矫健的黑影扑棱着翅膀最先从不远处的大树上跃下来落在Peter头顶，或许是因为见到主人过于兴奋，这个小家伙落在Peter头上时险些掉下来，不得不挥舞翅膀保持平衡，它长得既像鸟又像恐龙，身披羽毛，头顶上还有一撮毛如冠子般竖起，就像葵花鹦鹉的头冠那样，翅膀上还长有爪子。“这是始祖鸟Clint。”Peter抬起手伸向头顶，Clint听话地从顺着主人的手臂爬到他的肩膀上，卖萌般张开嘴等待主人投喂。“你这个小馋鬼，下次再在陌生人面前这么没出息我就不要你了。”Peter说着从旁边树墩上拿起食篓，抓出几只面包虫喂给Clint。

另外几只恐龙幼崽陆陆续续钻出树丛，雷龙Thor、阿穆尔龙Natasha、甲龙Bluce、剑龙Happy、三角龙Rhodes，还有一只菱齿龙。Peter从包里掏出一瓶老干妈辣椒酱。“这只菱齿龙喜欢吃辣椒酱，而且非这个牌子的不肯吃，我还得专门去公园外面的华人商店里买，这种辣椒酱贵得很，甚至就算有钱也不一定买得着，还经常卖断货。”说着Peter拧开那罐辣椒酱的盖子，往里面倒了一点辣椒酱，谁知菱齿龙刚凑上去闻了闻辣椒酱就连打了好几个喷嚏，它边后退边甩头，仿佛是要原理这瓶味道古怪的东西，然后生气地怪叫几声猛地扑上前用脑门狠狠将Peter撞倒，最后又嘲笑般的冲着这几个人类摇了摇尾巴，扭头钻进温室墙壁下面一处地洞，消失得无影无踪。“天天打洞来我这里蹭吃蹭喝，今天不但让我出丑还撞了我就跑，你这没良心的！”Peter看着跑掉的菱齿龙用拳头锤了几下地面抱怨道。

女科学家嘲笑道：“你究竟有没有常识，不知道恐龙不吃辣椒吗？这几只小家伙被你照顾的这几个月没有死掉真是太阳打西边出来呢！再说动物就是动物，你还指望它们感激你呢？”那些警卫也哈哈大笑起哄。不仅是这位女科学家还有这几个警卫，这里的大部分工作人员都不怎么看好这个刚刚从MIT毕业的学生。女科学家来自与MIT势均力敌的斯坦福大学，而这群警卫的整体文化水平较低，那位领头的甚至是个认钱不认人的雇佣兵。虽说拥有高学历，但看上去像个文弱书生的Peter在他们眼里是怎么都不可能驾驭恐龙的，现在他能把这几只恐龙训得服服帖帖，但等这群恐龙长大了——尤其是Thor，雷龙可是大型蜥脚类恐龙，成年雷龙连异特龙这样凶猛的食肉恐龙都对其避让三分，更别说人类。就连Owen还是因为有退伍军人的身份而且那四只护主的迅猛龙已经开始觉醒杀戮意识，他们才不敢给他找麻烦。

“咕嘎——！”Clint因为惯性被甩出去，撞在不远处的灌木丛里，几片羽毛飘到半空中，它的翅膀和上半身似乎被树枝挂住，挣扎着想要挣脱出来却无济于事，反而把树丛弄得哗啦啦作响，震得树叶扑簌簌落一地，后半截身子还露在树丛外，两条后腿一蹬一蹬的。其他几只小恐龙见到主人摔倒一窝蜂地围上去试图扶他起来。“孩子们我没事，不用担心我！嘿，Thor麻烦把你的尾巴拿开下，Bluce你和Steve不要咬我的衣服！Happy还有Rhodes你们俩离那个罐子远点！”Peter在恐龙们的簇拥下爬起来掸掉粘在衣服上的土和草叶，那罐老干妈被打翻在一边，里面的辣酱和辣油流的满地都是，空气中瞬间弥漫着一股浓烈的辣子气味，呛得女科学家和那几个警卫直打喷嚏。Happy最先对罐子产生了兴趣，用脚爪试探着踢了它几下，然后那个罐子被Rhodes和Natasha一起抢走踢着玩去了。Tony看着这群调皮的幼崽好像一群嬉戏的幼犬，而它们的名字在他听来也意外地耳熟。

“很有意思啊，kid，你管这只雷龙叫Thor，”Tony把Peter拉向自己这边帮他拍掉粘在后背的草叶。“你不会以为只要跟雷霆之神同名就可以得到喵喵锤的认可然后举起它吧？”Tony按着Peter的肩膀把他转了个圈，择掉粘在他胳膊上的几片干草叶。这番话让Peter恍惚片刻，但他很快恢复状态：“没有没有！因为雷龙之所以这么命名是因为这种恐龙可以长得很大，走起来的声音就像轰隆隆的雷声，我就联想到了雷霆之神Thor，然后给这个小家伙取了这个名字。”Peter边解释边把蹭过来要食吃的Thor往旁边推了推，尽管还是个宝宝，但Thor的个头已经有一人多高了。“哦对了，Mr. Stark，您愿意跟我一起去看看Owen叔叔和他的迅猛龙们吗？”

“那我就恭敬不如从命咯。”

—TBC—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有必要补充一句，这些恐龙们的名字包括那瓶老干妈（不是打广告）都是有特殊用意的哦，看完本集的读者们能不能猜出来八九分呢？
> 
> 从下一集开始就是欢脱向啦，一些自创人物和私设剧情也会慢慢出现，不过相信我这最后真的是HE！
> 
> ps：阿穆尔龙的化石发现于俄罗斯


	2. Chapter 2

Peter安顿好自己的小恐龙们，打手机叫了辆公园里内部员工专用的摆渡车，让司机带自己和Tony去Owen圈养那四只迅猛龙的笼舍那边。值得一提的是，摆渡车司机凑巧就是Tony的粉丝，在惊讶地发现自己居然拉了偶像后，司机还从衣兜里掏出小本本求签名，当然Tony大方地在司机的小本本上签下了自己的名字。看着司机边开车边乐颠颠的样子，Tony无由来地想跟Peter换点别的话题聊——比如更多关于他饲养的那几只小恐龙的事情。那群小恐龙的名字莫名其妙地让Tony听着感到耳熟，潜意识里有个奇怪的声音在告诉他，以前自己身边有那么一群人，他们的名字跟那几只小恐龙的名字是一样的，这也是为什么在知道那只雷龙幼崽名叫Thor后他脱口而出就是“喵喵锤”；包括初次见面时Peter看着他的眼神还有满脸复杂的表情，其实不只是初次见面时，到现在Peter看着自己的眼神，甚至让他感到有些肉麻，不过总不能开门见山直接问“你为什么这样看着我”，这未免有些无礼，不如先以调研的名义在公园里暂住一段时间，借着和Peter相处的机会弄明白到底发生了什么。

“你的那只剑龙崽子叫什么来着？”Tony甩了一下脑袋，试图暂时摆脱那些乱七八糟的想法，或许现在跟Peter换点别的话题是个明智的选择。

“它叫Happy。”Peter回答。

“你居然给一只剑龙取这个名字，要知道剑龙的智商可是已知恐龙中最低的，如果我是你，我会叫它Dummy。”Tony随口说，雷龙的名字叫Thor还可以接受，但剑龙这么笨的恐龙居然叫Happy就太奇怪了——好吧，至少在Tony眼里是这样。但此时Tony眼角的余光无意中瞟到Peter眼中点滴闪烁的泪光，他有些不太明白，自己随口说出的名字怎么会让这小子这么激动，莫非又勾起他什么不堪回首的往事？看得出这Peter在这里工作不怎么受待见（暂时不包括这位司机大叔，能看出他对Peter还是挺友好的），从那个女科学家和那几位警卫对他的态度，以及那只叫Steve的小盾龙面对陌生人表现出的满满的敌意，都可以很轻易地推测出他没少受委屈，而在他受委屈时能安慰他的好像也只有他饲养的那几只小恐龙。

“kid，我说错什么了吗？”Tony推了推Peter的肩膀，Peter回过神儿来赶忙用衣袖擦擦眼角：“没、没有，就是刚刚沙子里进眼睛了……”

“傻小子，是眼睛里进沙子了吧。要不要把车窗关上？”Tony顺手从兜里掏出几张面巾纸正要给Peter擦眼泪，就被后者轻轻推开。“我没事的，Mr. Stark，谢谢关心……”Peter对于突如其来的关心有些语无伦次。

司机大叔通过后视镜看着两人的动作，忍不住开口：“你们真的是初次见面吗，怎么给我一种你们俩就像认识好久……不，有种父子的感觉？而且你们没发现吗，你们俩的距离在渐渐缩短。”他的这句话就像一股电流，把Tony和Peter电得打了个激灵，被点名的两人也发现，本来他们的确是坐在观光车后座的两边，中间隔着二十几厘米的距离，现在已经挨得近得快要贴在一起了。尴尬的气氛瞬间充满整个车厢，Tony和Peter也迅速拉开距离，好像这样就能消除司机大叔的误会。

“现在也没必要拉开距离，因为你们该下车了。”司机大叔有些无语的声音从驾驶座那边传过来，“小子，带我们公园的金主大人去看看那四只被Owen捧上天的迅猛龙吧！”

Peter嘴上答应着，刚准备转身开门下车，就感到一个人影笼罩上自己，温热而熟悉的鼻息打在自己的颈部附近，一只手臂越过自己的身体伸向车门，于是Peter下意识地将头搁在Tony的肩膀上、抬手抱住眼前的人，尽管他知道其实这不过是和之前在自己家楼下发生的事情相同的“乌龙”，可脑海里挥之不去的满满的都是当年自己眼睁睁地看着那人在自己怀中逐渐失去体温、变得冰冷，那只紧握着自己手臂的手缓缓松开、垂下，而自己伏在那人的肩膀上哭得肝肠寸断……该死的，Peter感到头晕目眩、后背不断地冒出冷汗、四肢失控地颤抖，他知道这是自己的PTSD复发的前兆，而自己的手臂也不受使唤地搂紧眼前很明显只是想给自己开车门的人。

再给我一次机会吧，Peter克制着自己不要呻吟出声，他已经无望再奢求更多，哪怕是一次因为误会而闹出的拥抱对他来说几乎都是可望而不可即，而现在与当年的场景是多么相似，起码在这个世界他们都活着，他不能再让这次机会从手边跑掉，能再拥抱一次、感受到熟悉的体温，被误会也值得。

“Hey kid别紧张，我可不是要抱你，只是给你开个车门，咱们现在还没有这么熟。你怎么了……？你看上去就像……”Tony疑惑的声音把Peter从幻觉中拉出来，现在他们处于一个很尴尬的姿势——Tony的半个身子盖在Peter身上，右手臂越过Peter抓着车门的把手，而Peter的双臂几乎是牢牢地箍住Tony的肩膀。well，事实上即使Peter双手下垂不作任何动作，Tony的姿势在旁观者看来也不像是单纯地给Peter开门。

“没有没有，我……”Peter试图打消Tony的疑惑，但他根本不知道怎么解释自己这一系列反常的举动，结果钉在原地语无伦次地“我我我”了半天也没成功说出多余的字来。他眼角瞥见司机大叔冲他们比了个中指，没准儿人家误以为他们故意秀恩爱闪到了自己？

最后两人逃命般从观光车上蹦下来。迅猛龙馆通常是不对游客开放的，就连内部工作人员进入也会受到限制，一来是因为这四只迅猛龙的攻击意识已经苏醒，二来是担心游客乱喂食对迅猛龙不利。其实其他对外开放的恐龙展馆即使在入口处有免费派发的专用于喂恐龙的食物，还是会有很多游客用自带食物喂恐龙，从而时不时导致一些恐龙生病，所幸目前还未出现因为游客的不规范投喂而造成恐龙死亡的事件。

Peter凭借着自己和Owen关系不错并且以前也没少进来玩，熟轻车熟路地带Tony成功进入迅猛龙馆。此时Owen的助手Barry正好拎着一桶肉准备去喂迅猛龙，他冲着Peter招了招手：“Hey，Peter，又来看迅猛龙啊，你的小家伙们怎么样了？”

“是的Barry叔叔，其实我是带Mr. Stark来看Owen叔叔的迅猛龙，我的恐龙们也很好！”Peter欢快地回答，刚刚在车上的消极情绪一扫而光。看着与在车上判若两人的Peter，Tony暗自感叹小孩子就是小孩子，情绪波动这么大。

“你们来的正是时候，走吧，我们一起去给迅猛龙喂食，看看那四个小姑娘还认不认得你。”Barry拍了拍Peter的肩膀，递给他一双护具手套和一副专门用来夹肉喂食迅猛龙的铁夹。待Peter穿好护具后Barry才注意到Tony的存在。“真不好意思啊Mr. Stark，平时也就Peter经常来，所以我基本上给他都准备着护具，等下我去隔壁给您再去拿一副。”说完Barry放下手里装着肉的铁桶走到隔壁的器具间，很快传来一阵翻找东西的声响。

“你刚才在车上究竟是怎么了？”Tony借着这个暂时只有他们两人的机会问道。他敏锐地发现Peter对自己有些奇怪的情愫，之前Peter曾说自己长得有点像他已故的一位导师，可是刚刚在车上Peter的表现根本与此事八竿子打不着，反而让Tony感到那更像是PTSD发作，虽说Peter很可能在工作的时候受委屈，但应该不至于整出PTSD吧？这些疑点串联起来，不能不让Tony心生怀疑，他决定把它们问个水落石出。

Peter像受到什么惊吓般后退几步，脚跟撞在铁桶上发出一声闷响。怎么办？现在可没有到把自己的真实身份和来这里的真实目的抖落出来的时机，他清楚地记着临行前Doc. Strange“万万不可提前暴露身份”的警告，因为一旦身份被提前暴露，这个世界的时间线将会被打乱，此时非但自己性命不保、不能把Tony带回来，甚至还会牵连到其他时间线，造成一系列严重的连锁反应，也就是蝴蝶效应。你玩弄时间，时间反过来也会玩弄你——这在任何平行世界都是不变的真理。

正当Peter纠结该作何解释才能不引起Tony的怀疑时，Barry即使出现，他从隔壁拎来了给Tony准备的护具。此时此刻看到Barry对Peter来说简直就是看到救星，Peter赶忙迎上去从Barry手里接过护具帮Tony穿上，所答非所问地跟Tony讲起关于那四只迅猛龙的事情。

很快三人来到一面巨大的由粗铁丝组成的墙前，墙的另一边就是迅猛龙们居住的大棚。在科技人员的努力下，迅猛龙们的“家”最大程度上还原了白垩纪晚期北美洲森林的原生环境（克隆恐龙的技术也被用在克隆中生代植物上，毕竟不论植食性恐龙还是肉食性恐龙都更愿意生活在接近原生环境的地方）[1]，并且还有恒温器和加湿器以保证它们住得更加舒适；大棚顶部的还有透气网和可开合的遮光板，天气晴朗的时候打开遮光板，既可以让流通新鲜空气还能让迅猛龙们晒太阳。根据Barry的观察，迅猛龙会通过晒太阳来升高自己的体温，这是支持它们白天活动的热量的来源，尤其是捕猎的时候，对它们捕猎的成功率很是关键。这一点跟它们的远房亲戚——部分现代蜥蜴很是类似[2]。当然，住在这个大棚里，四只迅猛龙不必像它们6500万年前的同类那般为了填饱肚子而四处奔波捕猎，每天都有现成的鲜肉送到它们嘴边，但那些生活习惯都烙印在它们的基因里，并不是注入黑颈非洲巨蜥、大绿鬣蜥甚至鸟类的基因就可以被掩盖的。

由于Peter的不时光顾，一来二去迅猛龙们也就认识他了，此时正趴在晒太阳最好位置的迅猛龙们的小头目Blue——特殊的鳞片花纹让它的皮肤在阳光下反射着闪亮的蓝色——最先发现它们的人类朋友。Blue灵活地从地上蹦起来，转动着圆溜溜的眼睛歪了歪头，然后冲着四周嘶叫几声，很快另外几只迅猛龙一个接一个地它们晒太阳的地方站起来，脸上有疤痕下巴有点歪的Echo[3]、拥有墨绿色条纹皮肤的Charlie和拥有壁虎般瞳孔、行为与鸟类相似的Delta。

“哟，Peter，又来看迅猛龙？”Owen双手叉在衣兜里，看到迅猛龙们激动的样子有些不满。“嘿嘿，你们这群坏孩子，我才是你们的爸爸，你们见到朋友就不要爸爸了？唉，老爸好难过啊……”最通人性的Blue第一个发现“爸爸”的不满，它从喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声音，摇着尾巴、半低着头向Owen靠近，好像是在请求原谅。

“Owen叔叔不要误会它们，我手里有食物呢，它们当然愿意向我靠近啊。”Peter笑吟吟地从铁桶里拎起几块肉晃了晃，然后把铁桶递给Barry。说话间Barry已经打开投食窗口，示意Peter和Tony可以给迅猛龙喂食了。

“嘿，kid，别忘了一定要最后才给Blue喂食，得让它记住谁才是这里的老大。”Owen走到Peter身边拍拍他的肩膀。Blue像是听懂了他的话，露出略带愠色的表情，不满地低吼一声。然而Tony无视掉它的不满，直接把手里的肉喂给了离自己最近的Echo，Peter则把手里的肉喂到Delta和Charlie嘴里。

“嘿，kid，你旁边这位是……？”Owen这才发现多了一个陌生面孔，狐疑地看着Tony。

Owen的这声“kid”无异于给Tony心里方才因为他拍Peter肩膀升起的无名火浇了一壶油。Tony不知道为什么Owen拍Peter肩膀还有喊Peter“kid”会让自己感到不爽，尤其是看到Owen的时候，不仅不爽还有些眼熟，不仅眼熟还感觉这家伙看上去有点……傻，还有点……胖。或许是以前哪个酒会上有过一面之缘吧，Tony自己对自己的奇怪感受做出解释。

“他是Mr. Stark，侏罗纪世界最大的投资人、技术支持方之一，我们培育的一些混合基因恐龙还用的是他的技术呢！”Peter压根儿没注意到Tony看Owen眼神的不对头，他热情地把Tony拉向Owen，承担起给两人互相做介绍的角色。“Mr. Stark，这就是Owen·Grady叔叔，这四只迅猛龙就是他负责训练的，我以前还跟他学过如何训练恐龙呢！”

“你好。”Tony在Peter的带动下僵硬地和Owen握手。“看得出来你训练恐龙真有一套，果然人不可相貌啊。”

Barry手里的铁桶哐当一声砸在地上，而Owen满脸懵逼：这是在夸我还是在损我？*

—TBC—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]其实无论是原著小说还是电影版《侏罗纪公园》系列、《侏罗纪世界》系列中伶盗龙（迅猛龙）形象，从很多方面来看都是不科学和不准确的。电影中的“Raptor”更像在蒙大拿州发现的较大型近亲恐爪龙（文中大棚里模仿的就是恐爪龙的生活环境），而电影与小说中的古生物学家也在蒙大拿州发现一个伶盗龙（迅猛龙）的骨骸。事实上伶盗龙（迅猛龙）的化石只发现于我国与蒙古（无论在我国还是在蒙古的化石发现地在伶盗龙/迅猛龙生存的时期多为荒漠戈壁），蒙大拿州则位于恐爪龙的化石分布范围中，但作者在小说中仍说明了“Raptor”是伶盗龙。可见麦可·克莱顿是采用当时的归类，把平衡恐爪龙（Antirrhopus）当成伶盗龙（迅猛龙）的一种。电影中的伶盗龙（迅猛龙）比其实际尺寸大得多，并改变口鼻部的形状。此外，已知化石的解剖学结构也与伶盗龙（迅猛龙）在电影中的形象相矛盾，它们的前肢结构与姿势并非电影中的描述，而且电影将它们的尾巴描述得太短、太灵活。电影中的伶盗龙（迅猛龙）覆盖着鳞片，但之后研究发现大部分的手盗龙类身体应该覆着者羽毛。目前我也只能沿用电影中的设定“将错就错”了。
> 
> [2]目前对于恐龙究竟是恒温动物还是变温动物古生物学界还没有具体定论，而鳄鱼、蜥蜴、鸟类（现在越来越多的证据证明，鸟类是由带羽毛的小型肉食类恐龙演化而来）都与恐龙拥有或近或远的血缘关系。我以前听说过一个可信度有待考证的说法——多数肉食性恐龙属于变温动物，而多数植食性恐龙是恒温动物。不过目前的确有古生物学家推测豪勇龙背上的背帆是用来调节体温的，并且得到学界认同。不过即使对于恒温动物来说，晒太阳也属于可以帮助提高体温的方式。现代蜥蜴，比如海鬣蜥，就通过晒太阳提高体温，然后潜入浅海区域啃食海藻。
> 
> [3]Echo脸上的疤痕和歪下巴是和Blue打架时留下的。
> 
> *此梗来源于LOFTER的北极狐太太


End file.
